


Red light lovers

by Jakedirkshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakedirkshipper/pseuds/Jakedirkshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a sex slave neko hybrid who is saved by Dirk but with a family like the striders will he be any better off? this is a pretty bad book but it'll get better with progression</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I remember when bro took me to my first strip club when I was 18. At that time, I had fooled myself into believing that I was strait as a line. I remember walking in and getting my first lap dance. I looked everywhere but the girl trying to entertain me. I watched a shady looking male walk in front of a large metal door and scan a card. The door beeped and he walked in  
“Uhm… miss? What’s behind that door over there?”  
She grabbed my chin and pulled me closer  
“Oh honey doesn’t focus on that old thing.”  
None the less I couldn’t help but feel so absorbed in that door. I wanted to know badly what was behind it. I let her finish her dance before I snuck away from bro and walked up to the door. I waited for another man to open it then before the door shut I shoved my foot into the crack and pried it open. I walked down the long stairway where I was greeted by a man in a black suit and tie. Involuntarily I gulped and he looked down at me. After what seemed like minuets of silence he moved out of my way. I walked past him but he cleared his throat  
“Sir the sitting rooms are this way”  
He took me through a long hall way with hundreds of doors then opened one that said vacant. He led me in and shut the door. I sat down on a large seat and looked out a glass window. I heard shouts of numbers as a drugged looking girl stumbled down the stage and spun around. It was at that moment when I realized that this was a slave trade. I gulped and stared at the poor girl before ringing bro  
“Hey little dude having fun?”  
“Yeah sure whatever can I buy a slave?”  
We were quite rich and spending   
$42000 a day wouldn’t put a dint in our budget  
“Sure whatever. Don’t get caught”  
It was too late for that poor girl on stage she had already been brought but they were bringing out the next boy who was in only his boxers. A small tail followed behind him and his dog like ears were pinned back to his head. I was so incited. Instantly I bided 3000 but the bids got higher. I growled, desperate to get him. I wanted to save him from the life that he was going to have if he was sold to anyone else. I bided $45000 and won him. A man in a black suit and tie walked in with my prize. He looked to the ground and fiddled with his clothing. I stood up and spun the chair around to face him. I shooed away the other man and offered my chair to the frail boy. He sat down and I noticed his shuddering. I began to unbutton my shirt which must have triggered him to strip out of his boxers.  
“noon! Please put them back on!”  
He was quick to yank them back up and whimper. I removed my shirt and wrapped him up in it. He was so much smaller than me. I gently rubbed at one of his ears to see if they were real. They were and they were extremely sensitive. The boy let out a long, loud moan and I yanked my hand back.   
“Sorry! Uh… I’m Dirk strider. I’m going to take care of you till you can take care of yourself okay?”  
I watched him tilt his head but I had no time. I picked him up and rushed out of there, instantly calling the police. I walked to Bros car where he was waiting. I got in and buckled up, the boy sat still shaking in my lap. When we got home I placed him on my bed  
“What’s your name little guy?”  
“I-I’m Jake English… how does daddy want me to please him?”  
“Uhm its okay little buddy you don’t have to please me. How old are you?”  
“I’m 18. Want me to suck on your cock for a while?”  
“Also no. how do you have animal appendages?”  
“The men who stole me away from my dad experimented on me… injecting me with animal DNA...”  
“How did you end up in the sex slave?”  
“They liked having a lot of sex with me but when I bit them they sold me to a man who raped me for years then when he died I got sold to a sex trade. Want me to ride you master?”  
“Okay, let me make this clear buddy. No sex. Okay what’s your dad’s name?”  
“Harley…”  
“I’ll get onto finding him right away”  
“R-really? I get to go home to dad?”  
“Well of course I’m here to help you. Now let’s get you all cleaned up.”  
I picked him up and took him to the bathroom, stripping off my shirt and his boxers. Instantly he leaned against the wall and held his hands above his head   
“Ah~ please daddy be as rough as you want with me”  
I felt my cock twitch lightly and my heart sped up   
“J-Jake I know you don’t actually want sex from me you’re just scared you’ll get in trouble if you don’t try to advance but I assure you no harm will come to you if you don’t give me your body”  
“N-no sex anymore?”  
“Not if you don’t want it”  
At that moment he finally understood. He broke down and hugged me tightly, shaking violently. I stroked down his hair and ran his bath for him  
“It’s all going to be okay now I swear”  
He was a complete nervous wreck, shaking and whimpering on the spot. I drew his bath and even put in some bubbles. I remember thinking that if I gave him something that even children find fun I could get him to feel comfortable  
“Hop in buddy”  
He didn’t budge. He looked down into the water as if it was going to harm him. At that moment I knew he didn’t quite trust me yet.  
“Want me to go in with you? I’ll hold your hand and keep you safe.”  
He nodded while looking down to the ground. The bath was about the size of a spa so there would be plenty of room for two. I stripped out of my cloths and held out my hand. He was shy but he still took my hand and got in with me. I soaked down and relaxed a little before feeling something press up against me. I look down at him as he sat in my lap. His plush ass straddling my crotch. It was nearly impossible to keep my boner down. I pulled out a lofa and some soap then began to wash his cut and scarred back. I felt him jump a little and whimper under his breath but I had to clean him. I stood up and sat him down doing his chest, torso, back and then I pulled up his left leg to scrub it down. He cheekily wrapped his leg around my neck and pulled me down to fall above him  
“Uh Jake that is unnecessary remember? Just let me clean you okay?”  
He tilted his head to the side and I let out a frustrated groan  
“Just sit still for me please okay?”  
He nodded and let me clean off his legs one by one. Then I stood him up and handed him the lofa  
“Do you know how to clean your… privates?”  
He nodded and sat down, going to use his tongue  
“No!! L-like people Jake…”  
“Oh… no sir I don’t… sorry”  
“It’s okay, would you allow me to/”  
He nodded and I stood him up again, taking a step closer so I wouldn’t be looking directly at his penis I began to rub the soap on my hand  
“Now I can’t use the lofa down there because it’s too sensitive. Are you alright that I touch you down there? It’s just to clean you alright?”  
“I-I fine with it as long as there is no sex involved”  
“That’s it. So brave. You can hold my hand and squeeze it if you get scared”  
Slowly and gently I reached down and rubbed his crotch area. He jumped and clawed my back. I allowed him to considering I was touching his penis. I made him sit down again so I could rub his crotch with water and get the soap off. All the while he stayed soft yet he moaned a lot  
“Okay all clean here. Mind turning around for me to do the back?”  
He nodded and rolled over, leaning over the bath. Damn that ass was so inviting. I had to bite my lip as I washed his behind. Trying my best not to allow myself to erect. Once he was clean I drained the dirty brown water and re-ran the bath, clean water filled the tub and I sat in the shallow part, inviting Jake to sit between my legs. When he did he cuddled into my chest and the warm water slowly engulfed us. I turned off the bath and lay back, stroking jakes hair and humming a soft lullaby to him. He began to drift into sleep so I picked him up and dried him off, placing him in the guest bed. I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm  
“Sleep with me? I'm scared”  
“Sure little bud. Lay back”   
He shuffled over and I got in, not minding our naked bodies pressing against one another. I fell asleep like that


	2. Empty room full of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is introduced, Bro crosses the line, Jake gets to go home and Dirk is trying to keep Jake safe yet happy.

When I woke up it was with a small puppy boy clinging to me tightly, his small frail body getting to know my body well, fingers tracing my toned body and his piercing green eyes following along with his fingers. I felt like being a little cheeky, flexing my arm a bit to increase the muscle size. his eyes widened a bit as he realized I was awake   
"S-sorry I was just--"   
"Hey don't apologize it felt nice. you hungry? I feel like eggs and bacon"   
"Y-yes sir. I'll go make it now!"   
He went to get up but I grabbed his small tiny wrist and gently tugged him back   
"You can barely walk strait. lay back I'll go make it. you just relax and I'll be back"   
He looked a little uncomfortable. I hated the look of sadness in his eyes   
"Or you could come help me if you want to."   
I saw his face light up. he jumped out of bed and gave me a giant smile   
"I like when you smile it suits you more than that distant look. c'mon let's get you some cloths from my baby bro. although his clothes may still be too big for you. we'll see"   
-Note to self. Jake likes to be helpful.-   
I took him into Dave's room with a towel around him. he searched the cabinet and Dave shifted in his bed   
"Mgh... Dirk? what are you doing?"   
"Kidnapping some of your clothes for Jake"   
"No you're not just buy him some new ones"   
"Yeah I'm taking him down the street naked. you can deal with having a few clothes missing for a bit"   
"BRO DIRK IS STEALING MY SHIT AGAIN"   
Bro walked in, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at Dave. I think. it's hard to see through his shades.   
"Would you shut up? Dirk stop stealing Dave's shit"   
"Jake needs clothes"   
"I'll make him something"   
"Ew no I'm taking some of Dave's clothes and he can suck it up"   
Bro growled under his breath and grabbed Jake. the poor puppy freaking out and began to shake and whimper   
"Bro be careful! he is an abuse victim he will think that you are going to hurt him"   
"You don't get him back until you buy him his necessities. C'mon joke you'll stay in my room"   
"It's Jake!! ugh jerk"   
Jake was whimpering but besides that he didn't protest. I was so pissed off but if I wanted Jake back in my care I had to do what bro said. I left and went to search for clothes for Jake.  
Jake's POV   
The tall blonde had taken me away from Dirk and my comfort level went down. His room was scary with big piles of toys that have long noses and big butts. He sat me on the bed next to a creepy doll and instantly I cried   
"will you shut it?! Cal ain't gonna harm ya'"   
I couldn’t stop the tears streaming down my face but what scared me the most was the way he looked me up and down. It sent a sickening feeling throughout my entire body. A sly grin began to crawl across his lips and I felt like I was going to puke   
"you're a slut right?"   
My eyes widened, pulse quickened and stomach dropped   
"n-not anymore... Dirk said I don’t have to if I don’t want to"   
"oh is that so? Well you’re in my house and I call the shots. So you do as I say."   
I gulped down the lump in my throat and nodded shyly he laid beside me and I fiddled shyly before he spoke out   
"well what the fuck are ya' waiting for. Get to work"   
My eyes closed and I began to whimper. Bro must have been curious because he began to rub the base of my tail, tugging slightly I felt all the stress melt away. Straddling the elder I rolled my hips slightly and licked over his lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself because for the first time he gave me a clue on how he is feeling by letting out a low groan. My tail wagged before I pushed down roughly on bro's crotch his hands gripping my hips tightly as he began to roll his hips up.  
Dirks POV   
Racing through every shop I could find it was painstaking to think that Jake was in bros room at his mercy though no matter how hard I looked I couldn’t find anything that looked like it would fit him. My head spun as I went through each shop. Finally coming across something that would fit Jake I cheered myself silently and paid for the items. After that I got Jake toothpaste, toothbrushes, gargle, and other necessities before racing home. I went straight to my room and put everything on my bed. After that I walked to bros door and knocked three times. A large hand grabbing my shoulder from behind.   
"SHIT"   
Bro stood looming over me like he seemed to like to do   
"what? Oh by the way Jake is on the couch"   
I looked at him cautiously before walking to the lounge and sure enough Jake was on the couch with a hot tea. His red flushed face set off a warning flag for me   
"you took him for a walk?"   
"well you could say that he got plenty of exercise"   
He gave a low chuckle and I snapped, punching him in the face   
"HE ISN'T SOME TWO BIT WHORE! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF IM TRYING TO HELP HIM!!"   
In a fit of rage I grabbed Jakes hand and yanked him into my room, walking him backwards I threw him onto the bed and began to pace the room   
"I can't believe bro would betray me like that. I thought he was better than that... Jake doesn’t know what he is doing..."   
"a-am I in trouble now?.."   
"what? No of course not jakey"   
I sat beside him and stroked his soft hair gently   
"bro wasn’t bad... it felt good and for the first time during sex I felt... into it"   
"well then that’s good but did he force you into it?"   
"yes..."   
"that's what I'm mad about... Jake I'm glad you liked it but you have to understand if someone tells you to have sex with them you have the right to say no. Promise me if you don’t want to do it that you'll tell the person who is trying to make you no okay?"   
"I promise. But it really wasn’t that bad. Bro let me take my time and even held my hips to help. Did you know he has a pierced--"   
I threw my hand over his mouth and sighed   
"Jake all striders have a pierced dick. But I'm at least glad it was something enjoyable for you"   
"so that means your dick is pierced too?"   
Ii sigh in frustration and hand him the bag of his new things   
"one step forward ten steps back... these things are for you if you need help on how to use them I'll gladly be of assistance"   
"Dirk... you've been so kind to me. So much more than anyone else has in my life... why?"   
"because I am a good person who cares about the wellbeing of others."   
I sat down beside him and he lent in, kissing my cheek gently   
"I can see already that you are a good person. Thank you... Dirk"   
I felt my face burn with intense heat   
"d-d-d-don’t mention it jakey"   
He cuddled into my sides and began to look at his clothes I brought him. He was very excited to put them on but once he did he wasn’t a fan   
"scratchy..."   
I chuckled and pulled him into my lap, blowing raspberries into his neck. He burst out in laughter and began to squirm   
"jakey you're gonna be okay. I'll somehow make you normal and once I do you'll be able to go home to your dad."   
"here daddy! Yay!!"   
"hmm speaking of which."   
I walked over to my computer and pulled up pester-chum. Dave had told me about this really intelligent hacker. After a few messages he had the information he needed   
"hey jakey is this your dad?~"   
I pulled up the picture and Jake pretty much threw himself at the computer   
"daddy!! It's me jakey!!!"   
I chuckled to myself and pulled him from the computer   
"it's just a picture. Let's see here it says he lives not too far away from us and—oh no... Jakey..."   
My eyes scanned over the big red print that says 'deceased'   
"he died a year ago..."   
Jake stared in awe before breaking   
"you're lying... stop lying! YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!"   
he began to smash things in his way, breaking the cabinet and screaming. I'd never seen such a fit. He fell to his knees and cried his eyes out and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. I hugged him tightly and rocked him till he was calm about an hour or two later   
"let's visit the house. It's still vacant okay? You and me"   
He nodded and I managed to load him into the car. I drove to his house in the middle of nowhere and we forced the doors open. He walked through the house in dreaded awe. Walking upstairs I followed close behind. He threw himself on a bed and snuggled down into the pillow, taking in the scent   
"it still smells like daddy..."   
I picked up a picture of Jake and his father before signing   
"you can take whatever will console you. Anything you want. The pillow, clothing, pictures"   
He got up and picked up the pillow then took me to another room which I assumed to be his. He walked me to the bed and sat me down, going through the draws he took two handguns and put them in my lap, he then grabbed skull and put it in my lap. He walked out for a second then came back with a pair of old glasses much like his own but bigger. He laid me back and crawled on top, snuggling down   
"all my favorite things in one place... if only daddy was here..."   
He fell asleep on me and I held him tightly, my eyes starting to close over   
"night... my little pup"


	3. a day in the life of a striders toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave convincs jake that he can teach jake how to make dirk love him and dirk looses it. will he be able to make it up to poor old jakey?

“harder! Oh god fuck me! There yes there!”  
My dream grew out of control with Jakes loud and desperate moans. It felt like the best wet dream ever. I felt everything. The tightness around my cock, the heaviness of Jakes hips against mine, Jakes sweet ass occasionally hitting my thighs. With one jolt I was awake. I shuddered when I realized I had cum. I was holding him tightly as he shook and growled. I hope I didn’t wake him  
“Jake buddy you up?”  
He whimpered and bared his teeth but besides that he didn’t move. Bad dream I guess. I stood up and cleaned my crotch off with a few tissues before making my way back to Jake, waking him up. his eyes were red and puffy. he had been crying  
"Jake? are you alright? why are you crying?"  
"I had a dream... that the men who took me took daddy too... he is alive but he is in a sex slavery like I was..."  
"no jakey... I’m sorry but he isn’t. but that’s good because being in a sex slavery is an awful Thing jakey don’t wish that on your father"  
"your right... I just don’t want him to be dead"  
"well he may be dead but he will never be forgotten as long as you don't forget him. his memory will live on."  
my phone vibrated and I groaned out, checking the phone I had noticed I had 6 missed calls and an array of messages  
"Dickhead: Dirk where are you? Bro is freaking."  
"Puppetbutt: Dirk come home. we need to talk"  
"Puppetbutt: you can't just run away. I’m sorry about Jake just come home"  
"Dickhead: Dirk seriously Bro is flipping his shit"  
"Dickhead: he is searching your room"  
"Puppetbutt: is that where you are?"  
he had sent me a photo of my desktop with Jakes dad's profile and house address. shit I should have turned off my computer.  
"Puppetbutt: that's it I'm coming to get you"  
sent 2 hours ago  
"augh shit! c'mon jakey get up we have to go home now"  
obnoxious honking of a car's horn began to blare  
"yep... c’mon buddy it's time to go. got everything you want?"  
he nodded and held his things in his arms. I opened his closet and looked around, everything was too small for him but I noticed something in the furthest regions of his closet. I reached in and pulled out a tape. bro busted in, hands on his hips  
"Yeah, yeah I get it I’m going. I was here to let Jake get some precious possessions of his"  
I threw Jake my car keys   
"go to the car and wait for me"  
he nodded and I glared at bro  
"okay, here's the deal. I’m sorry I did it with joke"  
"Jake."  
"whatever. but in my defense I haven’t had sex since you were born"  
"and that’s my fault?"  
"no but that’s not the point. what’s done is done but I won’t touch joke again"  
"Jake. and why do you care"  
"because your my brother. and Dave was worried about you"  
"the way he put it, it was you who was worried"  
"that little bitch"  
"anyway none the less I don’t care as long as you keep your hands off of Jake. he is mine"  
I walked out kind of proud of myself. I got into the car and smiled over at Jake before starting the car   
"let’s go out to eat like fuck do I want to go home yet."  
"okay"  
he said meekly and looked over at me  
"who were you dreaming about having sex with?"  
I felt my entire world shatter as my brain tried to piece itself back together I blurted out  
"some girl in my class"  
this seemed to displease him as he let out a tiny "oh..." after that we didn't talk. we just sat quietly in the car as I drove. when we arrived at a nice small diner I got out and helped Jake out. I allowed him to order what he wanted and he chose the stack of pancakes and I chose the same with a black coffee  
"like this place?"  
he nodded, taking in all the new scents of food and people his tail swayed happily. a little girl ran up to him and pet him gently, giggling to herself  
"honey... get away."  
the person who seemed like that girl’s mother yanked her away  
"he obviously isn’t normal"  
if I heard that then there was no way possible Jake missed it. he looked down and I stood  
"hey! Jake is as normal as you or I! stop thinking you're so special. if anything he is special because of his beautiful appendages. you're just jealous so shut your mouth"  
she was not impressed as she dragged her child out. Jake looked up to me and smiled shyly as our food came out. jakes face lit up as he saw the feast before him  
"this is all mine?"  
"yeah little dude but don’t go gorge yourself you may get sick and get a tummy ache."  
he nodded and began to cut into the dough. I did the same, smiling at how happy he was. I felt kind of complete with this. after we ate I offered to take Jake to the park but he didn’t seem too into it  
"hmm well where do you want to go--"  
"I want to visit dad's grave..."  
"oh... okay hold on"  
I pulled out my phone and messaged sollux. within 5 minutes he had the information I needed again   
"damn this kid is good."  
I slipped my phone in my pocket and held out my hand for Jake. he stood and took my hand, we drove for about 20 minutes before we reached a flower stall. we brought some red roses and continued driving till we reached Jakes dad's grave. we looked for the grave that said Harley and Jake knelt by it and placed the flowers down. I mentally promised Harley that I would take care of his son to the best of my abilities and make him happy. Jake laid down by the grave and whimpered gently. it broke my heart to see him fall to pieces like this. I sat beside him and stroked his hair as he kept sobbing. after about an hour he had fallen asleep on my lap. I picked him up and took him to my car, strapping him in I got in myself and started to drive. when we reached home I took him to my room and went for a shower.  
-jakes POV-  
when I woke up I was in a dark room. one moment I was with my dad the next moment I was with a creepy smiling puppet, staring at me ominously. I felt my body freeze and my pulse quicken as I cried out and threw him to the wall. I hid under the blankets and shook. when I came out from under the covers he was there looking at me. I screamed and pushed him off, running out of the room I smashed into Dave and hit the ground. he groaned out, now covered in apple juice  
"seriously? dude that was perfectly good AJ"  
he looked down at my tearstained face and sighed.  
'stop that. I should be the one crying"  
"the puppet... it wouldn’t leave me alone!!!"  
"what you mean cal?.. yeah he is pretty creepy... c’mon I Cal proofed my room lets go sit in there and watch movies"  
I nod and he took me into his room. I laid on his bed and he turned on the TV and flopped back, surfing the channels I climbed into his lap and he patted my hair down. my eyes drifted shut as I relaxed in his arms. warm and safe I drifted finally into a deep calming sleep but soon was woken up by screaming   
"WHO TOOK HIM THIS FUCKING TIME?!?"  
dirk busted into the door and glared at Dave   
"I could have fucking guessed"  
"dude bros fucking puppet was harassing the poor little thing I had to save him"  
"yeah, just give me back my puppy"  
Dave smirked and pulled me in, kissing gently over my face making me giggle and squirm. it felt nice and tickled a little  
"he seems to like me. let him stay for a little longer. he's kinda cute"  
"says the one who didn’t like him"  
"no I just don’t like you. hey jakey he is a big Meany"  
I didn’t answer but dirk rubbed his temples, bags under his eyes making me feel bad for keeping him up I think it was me anyway  
"dirk go have a sleep. Dave will take care of me. you need rest or else you’ll collapse and I’ll cry"  
he went to protest but at the threat of my tears he sighed  
"fine an hour nap then you come and wake me up. Dave... be careful he is precious"  
"I’ll say. sleep well dirky~"  
he hugged Jake to spite dirk who stormed out. I cuddled down and felt dives hand stroke my back gently, eyes now fixated on the TV. after about three minutes Dave yawned and stretched   
"how about some fruit? strawberries and a sliced up banana sounds good to me"  
I nod excitedly as he got up and walked out, I followed close behind, stopping to see dirk resting on the couch I walked over and sat by him, stroking his soft cheek I went in and pressed my lips to his, feeling him grab my head he pulled me in, tongue pushing his way into my mouth. I panicked and tried to keep up with the pace, groaning as the sloppy make out got sloppier. dirk pulling me close. I groaned and pulled back as dirk rolled over and slept on  
"dude that was sad. don’t you know how to make out?"  
"no... I’ve never been taught..."  
dives smirk grew on his face as he took my hand and lead me to his room, putting the plate up he laid me on the bed and hovered over me  
"if you want to win dirks heart you need to learn how to be a killer kisser"  
he gripped my chin and licked teasingly over my lips  
"take notes because schools in"  
he kissed me deeply, biting at my lip gently he sucked on the red flesh and pulled me close by my hips I tried to keep up but lost tempo. he sighed and walked out, coming back with a cup of ice. he sat on the bed and pressed a piece into my mouth  
"I’m going to try and get this ice cube out of your mouth with my tongue. wrestle my tongue for it"  
his tongue shoved into my mouth and wrapped around the cube. my senses awoke as I fought Dave for it. he put the cup up and grabbed my hips. he stole the ice cube and my tongue invaded his mouth to retrieve it. he groaned out loudly  
"that’s... Mgh that’s it"  
his hips pressed into mine and at that point I noticed Dave was hard. I pulled back and pushed on his chest, crying out   
"o-okay that’s enough!!!"  
"hmm are you sure? I can show you lots of ways to make dirk want to have you"  
my ears pricked up and I blushed, looking at him   
"s-show me?"  
he smirked and started pulling my pants down   
"well ice isn’t just used for kissing"  
he said while sucking on the cube. he went down and licked over my shaft with the cube, the mixture of head and cold over my sensitive shaft made me cry out and grab his hair, hips bucking into his tongue. it felt good enough to be a dream but the feelings were all too real. he panted and lifted my hips, cube sliding over my balls and further south, being pushed into my entrance. I gripped the blanket and shrieked out as dives warm tongue followed after. my body was left vibrating as he grabbed another piece of ice and stroked my shaft vigorously I struggled and whined, finally crying out   
"just fuck me!!!"  
he smirked and licked over his lips, dropping my hips he pulled down his pants and hovered over me   
"fucking gladly~"  
he spread my legs and pressed in rather roughly  
"a-ah! Dave too hard!!"  
"oh jakey... sorry I’ll be gentle. here. hold out your hands let me show you something"  
I gave him my hand and he took it, placing it in his own he held it above my head and squeezed gently. I drooled a little and panted   
"I’m going to start moving now okay? squeeze my hand when you need to babe"  
I nod and he started to thrust  
-Dirks POV-   
I woke up a little more than three hours later. feeling more refreshed but also really pissed off that Jake didn’t obey me. I got up and walked to dives room, what I saw made me dizzy. my precious little pup was tied to the bed, struggling lightly in his restraints as he was filled up with a vibrator that looked about three sizes too big for him... not that I’d know... Dave laid between his legs and rubbed a vibrating ball up and down jakes shaft while the gagged and blindfolded pup convulsed in what looked to be pain. I saw red, grabbing one of the random katana’s I cut Jake free and grabbed him, pulling out the vibrate I listened to him whimper. I sat him on the floor and drove the katana into the bed, inches away from dives head  
"you fucking maniac!!"  
I got eerily close to dives face, removing my shades I stared him dead in the eyes   
"if you ever so much as look at Jake again I will actually kill you"  
I backed away and grabbed Jake, throwing him over my shoulder I was so angry, seeing white dots in my vision I took Jake to my room, throwing him on the bed he took off his gag and when he reached for the blindfold I grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed  
"you like sex that much? you want to be fucked so badly? you're not a fucking slut stop acting like it!!"  
I climbed onto the bed and rolled him over, grabbing each one of his wrists I held them tightly behind his back. I watched as his movements became more panicked but I was too angry to calm myself. I gripped his wrists and undid my belt, bringing it down to jakes ass I listened as he yelped  
"from now on you do not leave my side! I told you no more sex unless you wanted it yet you continue to let others abuse you! this time you are in trouble and I’ll make damn sure you remember!"  
I continued to hit the poor pup in the rear till I had calmed. at that point it was far too late for apologies. his blindfold was stained with tears and he was choking on his own sobs. I dropped my belt and backed up, stomach churning as I looked at the red mess. I hadn’t even noticed that Jake had gotten his tail in the way. that thing was so sensitive... what have I done?..  
"j-Jake I--.."  
"IM SORRY!!"  
he covered his ass and shook, body vibrating with fear, he tried to crawl away, still crying loudly. this is all my fault. I climbed onto the bed, throwing my shades to the floor I grabbed him and he began to scream at the top of his lungs. I pulled him close and held his face to my chest, not baring to see the betrayed look in his eyes I kept the blindfold on, rocking him I felt tears prick at my eyes  
"I hate this family... I’m so, so, so sorry Jake I beg of you please don’t hate me for this"  
I rubbed gently at his ass and rocked him. yet the entire time all he did was shake. all my hard work... all the effort I put in to make Jake trust me... tarnished  
"I swear... somehow I don’t know how but I will make this right... I swear Jake... I swear"  
I held him and through his struggles I heard him utter  
"no... you can’t"  
my heart shattered but I didn’t let him go. I knew there was some way of making this right... somehow


	4. forgive but forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really long and wordy update but it's leading up to something big! will jake stand up to john? will he finally say no more to being sexually abused? will dirk and jake finally get together? all this and more coming up so keep your eyes open for the next chapter because it's gonna be huge!

that night was torture. i held jake and listened to him cry all night. his sobbing triggered me to cry a few times. this was all my fault, all his pain and suffering right now was because of me. he begged for his father at points then at others he begged me for something for the pain in his tail. i feared i broke his tail but i was too scared to look. i just held him tightly. with how hard i was hitting him im surprised i didnt break his skin so breaking his tail is completely reasonable. i hushed him several times but he continued to cry. in the morning i got up. i had to pee badly. i listened to his sobs die down when he felt my presance leave then he tried to get up, falling over he cried out in pain. my tears started up again as i picked him up and laid on his stomach   
"l-lay there please... i'll be back soon"  
"but you said--"  
"and now im saying stay here!"  
"yes sir sorry!!!"   
i sigh and kiss his head befoe leaving the room, i went to the toilet and the idea popped into my head. i smiled widely and finished up, rushing into my room to message sollux. i needed to know everything about Harley. i was going to build jake his dad. this would make him forgive me for sure. a few hours on the computer and jakes sobs had broken my heart comepletely. i got up and grabbed the first aid kid, sitting on the bed i noticed he tried to hush himself. i felt so bad. i touched his tail gently and he yelped. yep deffinately broken. i rubbed his little ass and kissed over every single wound before taking his tail and moving the bone into place. he yelped ear piercingly loud and i had to hold his face into the pillows and quickly wrap up his tail. he kicked and struggled but once his tail was tightly wrapped he calmed. it must have felt so much better because he relaxed. i removed my hand from his head and he lifted it a little, moving his tail around to his front so i couldnt touch it. fine by me i got up and went back to the computer, jake rested on the bed as i started to draw up the plans for his father bot. jake hadnt removed the blindfould yet and i sighed   
"jake take off the blindfould. come sit by my feet. now"  
jake was quick to do as i say. it didnt feel good to have to be the bad guy but until i was sure that no one else will harm him i had to do this. i had to... right? i huffed in frustration as jake curled up by my feel and tried to get comfortable. my hand slipped down to stroke his hair but he flinched away. i groaned out and went back to the blueprints. if i finish this jake will love me again i just have to remember that. i rubbed my eyes and got up, picking up jake, instantly he shook. i walked out and grabbed an OJ and an icepack, sitting on the couch i laid jake over my lap and gently rested the pack over his ass, switching on the tv. dave came out, his eyes locking onto jake. he growled and shouted   
"what did you do to him?!"  
daves raised voice scared jake but i remained calm   
"punished him."  
"for?!? it wasnt his fault! i tricked him!"  
twinge of anger flew through me  
"come again?"  
"i told him if he let me teach him those things you would love him! he fucking wants you!"  
my world shattered again. me? he wants me? wanted... after what i did to him he cant even look at me. i put jake down and got up  
"roof. now. i'm going to strife you. and if you deny i'll attack you here and now."  
"and what about jake? we cant leave him here and we cant trust bro."  
"fine... call john. jake go get dressed."  
jake didnt move. he was scared from all the tension  
"i said get dressed! now!!"  
jake yelped and stood, falling to his knees he cried  
"bastard!"   
dave attacked dirk, jake jumping in the way daves fist slammed into jakes jaw making him fall back, landing on his tail, he convolsed on the ground, both dave and i were at his side in seconds, dave tending to his jaw, kissing it as i tended to his poor tail, making sure it hadnt broken again. once he had stopped crying dave called john and i dressed jake, the poor pup not moving an inch. when john got here i handed jake instantly to him. it took john a few seconds before asking  
"okay... so this is dirks pet... dave fucked him and dirk beat him... this is so strange"  
me and dave glared at each other and i grabbed his collar  
"winner gets jake"  
"deal. john get jake out of here. he doesnt need to see this"  
"striders are so strange"  
-Jakes POV-   
the boy who looked astonishingly like me put me in his nice little car and drove to a pretty house. he took me out of the car and helped me walk inside. he had a few snacks set out as he plopped me down and ruffled myhair  
"striders are dangerous people jake. i learned that when i dated dave. if you ever need anywhere to go my number is on the fridge ok? i'll happily take you away. i know the pain of loving a strider. maybe not as a pet but im sure its similar"  
i couldnt help but smile and rub at my eyes  
"i can talk right?"  
"yeah. tell me all about what they've done to you. ill listen"  
he laid me in his lap and my body shook as i told him all my ups and down. he gently stroked my head and listened. after that he took some of the food and started eating, feeding me heaps. after we finished eating the phone rang. he talked a little and asked how dave was. at that point it was obvious dirk won. john looked to me then covered the phone  
"you dont look ready to go back to dirk. wanna stay the night with someone sane?"  
i nod instantly, panicked i sat up. one night wouldnt hurt right? john chuckled and told dirk that i was staying over. he swore no harm would come to me then hung up. he smirked at me and rubbed his hands together  
"lets eat and get really fat huh?"  
i barked happily and he chuckled, rubbing my hair he walked into his kitchen, i followed limping behind him as he pulled out chips and ordered pizza, getting soda he picked me up, super stong  
"tonight you worry about nothing. you can just relax and enjoy my company. lets watch movies!"  
i snuggled into john and for the first time in so long i felt safe and wanted. we ate till the point that we had to sprawl out on the couch. he made me very happy  
"lets be good friends!"  
"hell you're really cool jake!"  
i smiled and snuggled into john, falling asleep on him as he rubbed his stomach and belched a little. he giggled and wrapped his arms around me, in my hazy sleep state i heard him utter  
"how the fuck could dirk hurt something so precious?"  
i smiled as i fell asleep, content, warm and full. when i woke it was to the smell of eggs and bacon. i knew that smell well and got up, limping out john had made two plates filled with delicious looking food  
"hey buddy want something to eat?"  
"yes please. last night was really fun"  
he giggled which triggered mine. i sat in the chair and he handed me the most delicious looking food i have ever seen  
"w-wow!!"  
"yeah ive been practicing"  
"well it was soooo worth it"  
i lick my lips and dig in. john smiled and sat down before his smile faded  
"listen... striders are possesive and have a huge obedience thing. if you dont obey there will be concequences. i used to think that it was something kinky till dave crossed the line..."   
"what did he do john?..."  
john sighed and rest his face in his hands  
"he threatened to brand me... he actually got the brand made.. he held me down and was right ready to burn me... i had to leave... i forgave him but i would never forget. and dont you forget either. what dirk did to you is wrong"  
i nod in agreement before walking over and sitting in his lap, hugging him tightly  
"its nice to be talked to as a human being... thanks john"  
"just be careful jake. striders are dangerous"  
he kissed my nose and i giggled, feeding him some of his breakfast he grabbed my plate and fed me as well. it felt nice being with john. but i still loved dirk... dirk did do something wrong but so did everyone else in my life. dirk is the one i want... but im still kind of scared of him  
"jake... you have to go back soon... i only said that you could stay the night and dirk will be here to pick you up soon"  
"john... im scared..."  
he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. my eyes widened and i tried to pull back. he added a little bit of tongue then pulled back, kissing my lips gently  
"ill come see you again later i promise. But if dirk saw us like this... im afraid a broken tail will be the least of your worries so up"  
i got up and sat on the other side of the table. john got the wrong message! i don't like him... what do i do?? john kissed my palm gently and continued to eat his food  
"ill get you out of there. soon"  
"b-but..."  
my heart sank as i heard the car pull up  
"be brave jake and remember. if you need me call. ill come day or night ill be there right away"  
dirk came in and walked up behind me. i shook before his arms wrapped around me and he held me tight  
"did you enjoy your sleep over? i missed you buddy"  
john mouthed "he's lying" then took the plates, i nodded and smiled a little   
"we ate lots of food and stayed up watching movies"  
he lent in close to my ear and uttered   
"were you two good"  
i was scared. i shook but nodded and dirk seemed pleased with this news, standing up he stretched, john hummed a little  
"he was a very good boy. he is welcome here at any time"  
"thanks john i really needed a night to just sleep and start a project for jake."   
he hugged me and i flinched away a little, thinking he was gonna hit me again. he growled deeply and walked away   
"ill be in the fucking car"  
john put down the plate and when dirk left he walked over and hugged me while i sobbed   
"shh i need you to be strong. look up"  
i obeyed and looked up to him as he lent in and kissed away my tears  
"now go to dirk and be strong. and cute"  
he smiled and kissed me once more before i left obediendly and crawled into dirks car. he smiled a bit and lent over, kissing me deeply. i sat there awkwardly. i wanted this but after john kissing me it just felt weird   
"its okay buddy. i know now that you like me and now you dont have to hide your feelings. cmon im taking you to the hospital for your tail then out somewhere nice"  
what was i gonna do? if i told him what john did he'd flip it. i just had to be strong. i shrugged and he buckled me up. he seemed a lot calmer but johns words repeated in my head as we drove 'forgive but don't forget. what dirk did was wrong.' i took a deep shaky breath and spoke out  
"i-i forgive you for what you did to me..."  
"you do? awe buddy that's great news! and i have a little surprise for--"  
"but!!"  
"but?.."  
"but i will never forget it... from now on i'm going to be wary of you... don't think that you're going to get much love from me... for a long while..."  
i chewed on my lip and shook. dirk took a deep breath but it didnt seem angered  
"that's what i thought... i usually don't act violent but because of your past abuse you probably think that i'm going to hurt you every chance i get. and thats the wrong analagy. i love you Jake and no matter what i WILL prove that to you"  
i looked to him before looking out the window. he pulled up at the hospital and walked over, opening my door i got out. he picked me up and took me inside. we were seen quickly and the doctor was very nice, patting my head and calling me a good boy. dirk had to leave to take a phone call so i had to tell the doctor what happened. he x-rayed my tail then talked to dirk a little. no doubt dirk is lying about what happened. the doctor came back in with a big needle and i panicked. dirk sat beside me and pulled me close, stroking my hair  
"heeey buddy..."  
"w-whats that for?! dirk why"  
"shh. it's not for you. hey look at me"  
he pulled my chin to face him as he lent in and kissed me. it took me a second but my eyes closed as i melted into the kiss. i felt my tail twitch a little and a small yet sharp pain triggered me to whine in the kiss. dirk stroked down my hair as my vision went blurry. i pulled back and rubbbed my eyes   
"dirk i-i..."  
"count to ten jake"  
"mgh? o-one... two... thrrrrr"  
-dirks POV-  
jake hit the bed before he could even hit three and i had to leave. the doctor had told me that jake had only broken one bone when he 'fell' but when he fell the second time he shattered another. it needed to be glued. i felt sick and had to sit down while waiting. the doctor asked me how jake got his tail broken in the first place. luckily for me jakes explination was so far fetched though truthful... i almost lost him  
"ugh jake..."  
he worries me so much. pacing around the hospital became so stressful. finally the doctor came out and told me i could go in and visit. i walked in and jake laid hazy in the bed. he smiled a little and looked up to me  
"mgh... hehe dirk... you look funny with those ssssstupid shades"  
i let that one slide because he was high. i got into the bed with him and cuddled into his side. once again he gigled  
"youre such a teddy bear"  
"jake im so sorry i let this happen to you"  
he continued to giggle but all i did was hold him. i cant believe i let dave do this to him. it should have been me. jake wouldnt be in this state if i was faster and stopped him from taking the hit that i deserved  
"jake... i really am sorry... you'll be better soon just sleep off the drugs for now..."  
i held him close and he obeyed. when he was allowed to leave i didnt dare wake him. i took him strait to the car and clipped him in. at this point it was night and i sighed out

"can't go out anywhere now... sorry buddy tomorrow"  
he groaned and rolled over a little in his chair. i got in and drove home, taking him out of the car i walked inside and tucked him in, taking a look at the box of his stuff i took out the pillow and handed it to jake. his smile spread as he snuggled close   
"mgh dad i missed you"  
i found my eyes wandering to the box. i walked over and pulled out the tape, walking over to the tv i put it in the tv and pressed play, sitting on the bed. the video started out with some old guy setting up a camera. he backed away to show some geeky looking baby starting to stand. at this point i realised it was home videos. jake taking his first steps, his first bike ride, even his first target hit with his gun. it was so sweet that it made me tear up. till it got dark. the video cut to hearly seemingly slimmer and shakier  
"jake... this is getting bad... just stay here and if anything happens to me send this to the police..."  
he handed the camera to jake and hid him under the bed as hearly left. there were a few gun shots. jake curled up and moved the camera over. he sobbed and vibrated. soon out of the silence a hand reached under and grabbed him. jake screamed and struggled, knocking the camera enough to see the man. i paused the video and took a photo, cleaning up the picture i sent it to solux for him to decypher who it was. i kept watching. about 10 minuets later a shaky hand reached under and grabbed the camera. there were a few choked sobs before the camera was turned off. i sat in awe before it abruptly cut to another scene. hearly looked terrible. he was in tears with a gun in hand  
"jake... this is for you... i have worked tirelessly to find you... that dirty old man who has you right now is going to meet the point of my gun... you'll be safe after that i swear"  
the video cut and it was the end of the film. hearly killed the man that raped jake. but what about the others? sollux replied back with their information, who they are and where they are now. still alive huh? not for long. i called john to come over and look after the sleepy pup. when he arrived i left, getting in my car. i hit the gas and sped to where the address was. this is for jake...  
-jakes POV-  
the hazy and blurry room was the first thing i saw. i rolled over to see john in front of the tv with my family video. he snapped it in half and i screamed   
"STOP WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"  
he jumped and looked panicked, throwing it in dirks trash. i got up and ran to it, trying to put it back together  
"nonono!!! this! this was important how could you?!"  
"jake... im sorry dirk told me not to watch it and just destroy it... whatever it was it wasnt your family videos okay? why would dirk want to destroy that?"  
i calmed down. john made sense, putting the video back into the trash i wiped my eyes, he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, smothering my face in kisses   
"how was your surgery? poor little puppy!!"  
his lips pressed to mine and i pulled away. he smiled a little, not getting the hint. i wanted to stand up for myself like i did with dirk but i didnt want to be mean to someone who had done nothing wrong to me. i groaned out and let him do as he pleased. kissing shouldnt be that bad of a thing right?  
"you're such a cutie jake"  
"can you please stop kissing me?"  
"hmmm... no~"  
johns lips met with mine again and again. it was like torture. this boy. this boy who was all over me was someone i considered a good friend not what i consider dirk as... what do i consider dirk to be? i was pulled out of thought when john pulled back  
"like kissing a statue... jakey are you okay?"  
"yeah... still a little woozy..."  
"go lie down i'll make you something to eat"  
"can i help?"  
"no, no just go lay down"  
i sigh and climb into bed, hugging my dads pillow i took in the scent again and closed my eyes. i wanted my dad back so badly. his warm smile, his dorky giggle... his everything.


	5. Jakes past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried while writing the first half of this chapter. like damn... tear jerker. don't read this while listening to sad song ;-;. we take a look into jakes past and what actually happened in better detail. dirk gets revenge and has a little bit of a crazy moment and does john still love dave?

-jakes POV-  
the room filled quickly with blurs through my tears, memories rushing into my head. 

"come one jakey"  
"d-dad? im scared there are people everywhere i go!!"  
"i know... you won't be harmed... just stay upstairs and do not make one sound."  
pushing me under the bed he kissed my flushed face and held my cheeks in his hands, bumping our foreheads together gently he handed me the camera   
"if anything happens to me send this to the police"  
he yanked the covers down over me. i cowered a little and moved the camera over to curl up and hug myself, shaking and jumping with each gun shot i heard. silence. oh god dad? loud thunking foot steps trudged up the stairs and went for the camera before something grabbed my leg, i gripped the camera for a split second before dropping it. a man looked me right in the eyes before smirking. he threw me over his shoulder and walked out, making his way downstairs to where my dad was collapsed on the ground. i cried and tried to scream but my mouth was covered quickly by a tatterred cloth. the room faded into blurs of tears and drowsyness before calling out weakly to my dad, tears dripping. he was bleeding from the head and he was face down. my eyes began to shut.  
"dad..."  
-hearly's POV-  
when i woke up i looked around. screeching of tires sounded outside  
"JAKE!!!"  
i staggered to my feet and ran to the door, eyes trying to focus. by then they had left.  
"no... my son! nono"  
i tried my best to run upstairs, hand clenched tightly to the assistant beam. i made my way up to jakes room and bursted in, looking around quickly i made my way to the bed, lifting the sheet i stared in dread to see just the camera. i collapsed to my knees and a shaky hand reached under to take the tape, switching it off i stared at the empty underneath of the bed before my chocked quiet sobs broke into a loud cry  
"jakey! jakey you can come out now... JAKE!!! their gone!!! baby come here! pease... im begging you come out..."  
my head hit the mattress and i began to cry loudly, bawling the sheets into my fists i vibrated with fear. my son... how could they?  
"JAKE!!!!"  
my body lost control. i screamed and slammed my fists into the bed again and again before my brain gave up. either from the trauma of being slammed against the ground or the pain of having my son taken. whatever it was i collapsed. when i woke it was dark. wasting no time i got up and staggered into my own room. i washed my face and grabbed my gun, wobbily i walked downstairs and grabbed my jacket, leaving. i was going to find my son. one way or another  
-jakes POV-  
a cold cage, no food, water or loving father to consol me, loud voices arguing back and forth. i focused on the words in my hazy sleepy state  
"you killed the old man?! how are we meant to get the fucking ransom without him you idiot?!"  
"well... i dunno he was a pain in the arse to deal with so we had to take him out. maybe the boy can come in handy"  
i broke down. my dad was dead? i cried and curled up tightly. i didnt want to hear it anymore. i covered my ears and began to scream at the top of my lungs. i was only a kid. how could they just take my dad away from me like that?! they rushed in and opened the cage, one of them grabbing the collar to my shirt  
"you'd better have a fucking good reason to be screaming or ill give you one"  
my shreiks died down to small shaky whimpers. he threw me back into the cage and shut the door again. he walked over to the other and they continued to talk  
"maybe we can use him as a lab rat. the boss brings in test syrums for the slaves and we dont have to spend any money for a test dummy. he is completely disposible"  
"hmm... fine but the ransom money is coming from you"  
the male was shoved and both left me. that was the best night i had there. the others to follow were like nightmares. each night they would come in and inject me with something completely new. my body would go numb or burn like it was on fire. they shaved my head and experimented on me, a small set of ears and a tiny tail soon grew into large, thick sensitive apendages and a couple of months after they realised needles werent the only thing that could go into me. their favorite past time was to make me do such embarrassing things. they didnt care how much it hurt or how much i cried as long as they got off. this went on for about two months or so. i had lost count but i was exceptionally sore one day, pain sparking through my tiny body. they came in like the sadistic fucks they were they took me out of my cage and i begged for mercy today. they began to strip and one bent me over their table, biting into my neck he pressed in. i growled and he hit my head against the desk. hard. i lost it, spinning around i attacked him, sinking my teeth into his arm. a foot sunk hard into my stomach and kicked me over. i convulsed in pain before my hair was grabbed and i was thrown into my cage. i had ripped the skin and bit strait into the bone. i felt kind of proud. till that night when the several men came in. i was beaten and forced to stand as they kicked and beat into me. finally they grabbed a gun and pressed it to my temple. my eyes closed as i welcomed death, ready to see my dad. it was all tarnished in an instant  
"wait! ill take him"  
my eyes opened and widened. a shady looking male walked in and smirked at me. i gulped and finally was allowed to collapse to my knees. he grabbed my chin and smirked   
"yeah. he'll do. im sure this little experience has taught him how to be a good boy."  
i blacked out and woke up in the softest bed i had ever felt, the fresh clean sheets were a nice touch and my oddly clean body took kindly to the silk against it. my eyes shut with contentment before a smashing sound triggered me to jump up. a young girl in a pretty frilly dress stood at the door, hands covering her mouth. she ran out and soon a tall figure was at the door. the man... that took me in?  
"ah you're awake? well that was a big sleep you had"  
"where am... i?"  
"a week. yep im surprised you're not completely drained of energy. a week long coma would put me out."  
he didnt answer my question. my head hurt so badly and my body was covered in bruises. he walked over and grabbed my hair  
"if you're obedient ill take good care of you. you wont have to do much, youll get fed good food and have a nice place to sleep. should you disobey me ill treat you like those men did. your choice."  
i looked down. what he was offering sounded so nice after what i had gone through. i nod lightly and choke out  
"good.... boy..."  
his smirk sent a sickening sensation through my body. he rubbed my head lightly   
"then we have an agreement. welcome to my home. you call me master and no is no longer an answer for you. be downstairs at 6 sharp for dinner. we have much to discuss"  
i nod and he left me with my thoughts. i sat in the bed and licked over my wounds. my tail and ears had been brushed, sheered and combed making them so soft and wonderful, my eyes locked onto the clock. it was 5:50. i got out of bed, plain white pajamas covering my lower half. i looked for the shirt, not wanting to expose anymore of my body than needed. once i found the shirt i made my way downstairs, getting hopelessly lost in the halls. i ran into a butler who showed me where to go. luckily i made it just on the dot of 6. 'master' smiled pleasingly and offered me a seat beside him. i took it and sat down, painkiller pills on the placemat with a cup of water. he smiled expectingly and i graciously took them  
"once your wounds heal you're going to give yourself to me. fully. ill let you heal though"  
i took the pills and nodded slightly, not daring to disobey him. he smiled, quite pleased with my obedience. that man took care of me. once my wounds had healed though he kept his word. that night we sat down for dinner he asked me how my wounds were and i told him they had all healed. after eating he pushed his chair back and looked directly at me  
"this means that my good little puppy is ready to give himself to me?"  
my head fell and i pushed my chair out, shamelessly i walked over to him and sat in his lap, nodding. he smirked and unbuttoned my shirt one by one. my head remaining down. he ran his hand down my chest, already sticking up. he got up, holding me in his arms he took me to a large room and put me down   
"strip. get on the bed with your ass in the air and your face in the bed"  
tears welled up as i obeyed. feeling his hand press my face into the bed my tail got in the way. he grabbed my tail and yanked it making me yelp. that night i was reminded what i was. i was a toy. the days turned to years. everytime i felt comfortable he would be there to suddenly take me. i stopped eating and each time i skipped a meal 'master' would punish me. soon i swore i was going crazy, seeing my dad in bushes or hiding in places. at one point i swore i saw him outside, watching my master using me on the pool table. it became so much.  
-hearly's POV-  
weak, malnurished yet determined i had stalked the fucker who took my son down. i knew this wouldnt be our reuniting moment but i was going to kill that fucker and die. im sorry jake but i have scoped out everywhere. if i am to kill the man who has you right now... i have to go inside of the mansion. and once he dies ill be killed on sight. im sorry jake. the last ever video recording i hid in your closet. youll understand when you watch it. youll do fine without me. i believe in you. my son  
-jakes POV-  
the warm fire place was my favorite. id curl up and lap up the warmpth. large hands sneaking up my hips to grab at my sides my master pulled my body flush with his  
"p-please master im not in the mood tonight"  
"who said you had to be in the mood jakey?~"  
his hand gripped at my crotch and i whined as he began to grope me. i started pulling down my shorts obediently and he licked his lips. a red dot appearing on his forehead. i tilted my head. suddenly there was so much blood. i felt dizzy, sick and scared. the rest was a blur of gun shots and men. i was taken out of there and treated for shock, left in a padded cell till i was deamed "mentally stable". the old mans will was that i was to be sold to a sex trade which i was. i was in that cell for a year before meeting dirk. my life had been torn into so many pieces and made me feel broken. here i laid now in dirks bed, sobbing to myself as i felt warm hands crawl up my hips, gripping at my side. i lost it, attacking the intruder to the ground and almost bit him, stopping centermeters away from dirks jugular. i froze and pulled back, whimpering softly. not dirk. i wont hurt dirk.  
"hey hey hey. its okay im really sorry i was moving too quickly. i shouldnt have. are you okay jakey?"  
dirk had big open flesh wounds my worry level went up.  
"dirk you're bleeding... really badly"  
"yeah i know. dont worry about me bud why were you crying?"  
"dont you 'dont worry about me bud! you're bleeding!!"  
he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tightly  
"glad to see you care about me but ive bled worse!"  
"where is john?"  
"oh yea... thats right he was meant to be baby sitting you where is he?"  
we both stood up, searching around, i heard some strange noises and followed them, opening daves door to see john and dave in bed, john wrapped tightly around the other. dave looked awful and john looked like he had been crying  
"john?"  
the other opened his eyes and sniffled a little  
"oh sorry. i fell asleep..."  
"you... fell asleep hugging dave and crying?"  
"i saw him in this state and broke down... he is still my friend jake"  
"i think you like him a lot more than you think"  
"jake dont be stupid. i like you now lets go back into dirks room"  
"dirks home"  
"oh... then i guess i have to go home?"  
"im sure dave wouldnt mind if you stayed with him for the night"  
"forgive but dont forget jake... how could i run back to that? never again. cmon you should be resting not up and walking about"  
"but john..."  
"bed with you."  
he was lying to himself. he loved dave and it was obvious even to me. he walked me to the room and laid me in the bed, going out to the kitchen  
-dirks POV-  
the fight was intense. those guys knew how to fight. i slammed my foot into the door, breaking it off its hinges. it hit the ground and i pulled out my katana. the men at the desk standing in surprise  
"sup fuckers"  
i attacked them with a mass of fury. most of the intense fight was a blur but at the points when they caught my flesh and tore it open. i wrenched in pain. my fury peaked to an unbareable amount and shoved my katana through them, each time more violent than the next. the floor covered with blood and the walls stained red   
"DIE"  
when the last fell i cleaned the blood from my katana and left, not caring that the room was red with blood. getting in my car i began to laugh. my laughing got louder with my euforia. as quickly as it started it ended with tears  
"i hate them all...."  
my head hit the steering wheel as i finally calmed down, putting the keys in the admission i drove home, still stained in blood i had one thing in mind. checking on jake. i walked inside and strait to my room to see my little angel crying. i walked over, gripping his hips thats when he attacked. though the fight was exillerating i had to come to the shattering conclusion that i had murdered two men and will probably go to jail. i had to leave. with jake.


	6. New you doesn't mean new past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my hands on a laptop for a few hours *evil laughter*. Okay let's see :3 we look into the POV's of Dirk, Jake, John, Dave then back to Dirk ( in that order) this chapter is SFW but it needs to happen for some major plots in the story. Is it finally almost time for JohnDave? Jake runs away and there might be a tiiiiny tiiiiiiiiiny bit of Dave/Kat/Gam... maybe just DaveKat we'll see :p enjooooooy!!

The small apartment that I brought was a tiny thing with a bedroom, Lounge, bathroom and kitchen. The walls were a dirty cream and there were cobwebs in every corner, the floor was in dire need of a sweeping. It almost looked like the floor was carpeted. But it was hardwood floor. Jake seemed happy enough to roll around in the filth and make himself dirty. I picked him up and held him tightly

“Our new life starts now Jake, you and I are going to be alright here. Now let’s get this place cleaned up”

His cute little tail started to wag gently as I placed him down. I grabbed a cloth and broom, letting Jake explore the house a little more as I began to sweep up the dust into a small pan I had found under the fridge. This was the start of a new life without my annoying brothers and without Cal. After getting the floors and walls cleaned I stripped the bed to put clean crisp sheets on. Once it was neat and tidy I took Jake for a bath. Of course he was hesitant. Too excited to explore. Though I managed somehow to get him clean and dry. Though before I could put his collar on he ran off. I sighed and put it up to start cleaning the bathroom.

-Jake’s POV-

Dirk seemed more optimistic than usual, he hummed while cleaning the tub and it made me feel warm inside. None of my other owners were ever this happy over something as small as a home change though I didn’t question it. He was happy so, so was I. The bed was my target. I pounced into the sheets and sprawled out contently, creating creases in the newly made bed. I looked around the small and plain room. There was the bed in the far corner pushed up against the window, a small TV diagonally across from the bed. The door was to the left of the room that lead into the hallway. But the small bed in the empty corner got me worried. Was I not going to be sleeping with Dirk anymore? The small bed looked cold and lonely. I whimpered softly and dug myself into the master bed. Dirk wouldn’t mind sharing this with me would he? I don’t take up much room. The thoughts of sleeping alone in the corner at night sent chills up my back. When dirk walked into the room I heard him breathe a deep annoyed sigh

“Jake I just made that! C’mon out. Go check out the porch”

I crawled from the sheets and trotted out to the porch. A slight sliding sound caught my attention. He shut the door on me! I scratched at the door and whimpered

“Jake no. be good I’ll come get you a little later”

I sat and pouted. How could he just lock me outside like I was nothing? I laid on the ground and stared at the door. Continuing to whimper softly. I watched him going from room to room, cleaning and polishing. This was unfair. I just wanted to be near him… why does he refuse to show me affection? Could it be that he got tired of me?... all these things flooded through my mind and upset me.

-John’s POV-

It’s been unbearable. I sit by Dave’s side and just hold his hands. Waiting for the moment he opens his eyes. He laid still and unmoving. How could dirk do this? Sure what Dave did to Jake was cruel but he didn’t deserve this. My shaky hands hold his tight and I stare into his closed eyes. I remember a time when those beautiful crimsons used to look at me with passion and love

“Dave… look at us two big idiots… please wake up. Bro is worried about you. Jake blames himself. Dirk is… Dirk and I… I need to know you’re okay… please be okay Dave”

“that’s adorable”

I turn back to see Bro standing in the doorway. I glare at him and turn back to Dave

“don’t get me wrong Broderek. I’m just worried about my best friend”

“yo what the hell did you just call me? Bro. bro. Anyway you still love him I can see it. Jesus a blind guy could see you’re smittin’ for my brother. Honestly don’t be so uptight about it. Seriously I get it Dave made a mistake and you two broke up. But you two still have the spark and it’s like never before. Just admit it and make both of your lives that much easier.”

“I don’t forgive him. This is my choice. And I chose not to forgive him…”

Bro shrugged and left the room. I stared up at the beaten blond. Do I really love him? Is it that easy for everyone else to see and if so why can’t I see it like everyone else can? I touched Dave’s cheek gently and sighed gently

“why are you always on my mind?”

I laid my head beside him and closed my eyes. A sweet voice drawing me out of my hysteria

“because you know you love me”

I shot up and stared at Dave with wide eyes

“you’re awake!”

I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. He hissed out but I ignored it I just wanted to hold him

“don’t you ever scare me like that again! Here I am thinking you’re dead or dying or—SOMETHING”

“John”

“and you don’t even bother thinking of how this will affect me?!”

“john.”

“I mean come on as if I wouldn’t worry about you! You looked like  you were about to die on me!”

He covered my mouth and snickered

                                                      “John right now you’re the one that’s hurting me”

I squeaked and got off of him

“I’m sorry but to be fair you did scare me…”

“john…”

“what?”

“I love you”

“… I know…”

“do you love me?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“will you forgive me John?”

“I already have…”

“no John… will you really forgive me? Please I’m so sorry I miss you”

I felt my eyes water but I pulled my hands back and shook my head

“I’m sorry Dave I can’t… Get some sleep Dave I need to go home”

“John please”

“Dave… Don’t do this…”

 

“John I need you. I need you more than ever”

“Dave…”

He sat up slowly and held open his arms. My arms I fought the urge to jump into his arms and forgive him, shutting his door I stared out into space and walked out of their apartment. I sunk down to my knees and began to cry. I shook and hugged my knees. I knew that I could have went back to him but I  knew if I did that then I would just be going back because I felt pity for him. If I was to go back it would be because of love. This isn’t love. I only felt sorry for him because he got hurt. That was all… that was all… I walked home silently thinking about the possibility of Dave and I getting back together. Useless. No matter how much I tried I could not just forgive him instantly… I’m sorry Dave.

-Dave’s POV-

I watched the love of my life walk out of my door and out of my life. This was all because I took one bad joke too far… I miss holding him. I miss seeing his smile and I miss everything about him. He was so sweet and dorky. I managed to lose it all. I laid there feeling quite pathetic. I felt pity for myself but most of all I felt broken. I wanted John to run back into my room and hug me. My eyes watered as I laid there unable to move in unbearable pain. I took a deep sigh and stared up at the room. It was muggy and I had a terrible itch. But I couldn’t get my mind off of John he was my  everything. Why do I ruin everything that’s good? When bro walked in I stifled a growl. I didn’t want anyone in here especially not him. He sighed lightly

“he really does still love you but you two need a break from each other. I’m sending you to the Lalondes. At least there you can get some rest. You can come back when you can walk again. Deal?”

I didn’t want to go anywhere but I had to admit leaving this room and this house sounded better than anything this week.  I slowly nodded and bro packed my things. I laid on my back and thought about what I’d be able to do to kill my boredom. Bro helped me to sit up and carried my to the lounge

“but bro it would take them at least three days to get down here”

“I’m sorry Dave this is for your own good”

I was confused before Karkat walked in

“no. Bro. I don’t want to go with Karkat.”

“I’m sorry but you need to get away from John”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T WANT TO GO WITH ME?! I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR YOU”

“Seriously? Lower your voice Karkat it’s like nails down a chalk board”

“Don’t be rude Dave go on. Go hang out with Karkat. And be nice”

I groaned and Karkat helped me up

“Fine but no creepy troll nonsense"

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? NOTHING I DO IS ‘NONSENSE’”

“Karkat might I remind you of that time you tried to make a shipping chart”

“THAT WAS EFFICIENT AND USEFUL"

“dude. We don’t need a shipping chart. If you dare, try to make one in front of me I will wrap you in my cape and smash you over a table again”

He uttered something and helped me to the car where Gamzee was eating spoor again

“dude that stuff is gonna kill you one day you know that right?”

He grunted slightly. He had his mouth full and had no interest in talking to me. Karkat strapped up and slammed his foot down on gas. I gripped the seat and shrieked as we flew down the street at full speed, Gamzee stuffing his face and Karkat laughing maniacally. Rest my ass this guy was going to kill me

-Dirks POV-

Before I knew it, it was night and I freaked   
“damnit! Jakey I’m so sorry!”

I swung the door open, expecting to be tackled down by my loving puppy. I grimaced when nothing happened. I frantically searched the  porch. It was a two story drop if he jumped. He wasn’t there

“oh god oh my god. Jake? JAKE ANSWER ME!!!”

I looked down on the street and saw nothing. I looked around for a possible way that Jake could have escaped. Nothing. I faced the door and noticed that on the wall was a small crevice that lead to each porch which then lead to stairs to the main street

“oh god... JAKEY?!”

I ran outside and burst into the  streets, running down the road, yelling Jakes name. he didn’t have his collar. Who knows what could have happened to him. Maybe the dog catcher got him? No that’s no possible.

“Jake… where are you”

I sighed and rubbed my forearm. I looked around frantically while shaking. Why did he run away? Was it because I locked him outside? I looked at the ground and sighed softly. This was all my fault he doesn’t know any better


End file.
